In a previous study, testosterone (T) but not oxandrolone (Ox) was shown to increase MCGH and SmC in boys with short stature. To address the possibility of a dose-dependent effect, 16 boys will be treated with varying doses of T and Ox. 24h ICGH, GH pulse patterns and SmC will be compared.